Diario de mi nueva vida
by Dark Freele Belbel
Summary: Ginny se va y abandona a Colin.Un sospechoso encontronazo a la salida dará un giro radical a su vida...¿Quién será ese chico misterioso?


DIARIO DE MI NUEVA VIDA

Disclaimer:Harry Potter no es mío,es de J.K.Rowling...sin ánimos de lucro...etc.

Claves:

-x-habla un personaje

-"x"piensa un personaje

(x)nota mía

_"x"_trozo de canción

CAPÍTULO 1:ME VOY

Ginny despierta ese día con una determinación impropia,decide que va a tener la vida que tanto anhela.Lejos de su família,lejos de la magia,lejos de todo.Pero,sobre todo,

lejos de el,lejos de su vida con Colin.Está tan decidia a hacer la maleta,hacerla para marchar.Esta harta de que no la entienda,que a pesar de estar juntos no la escuche.

_"Porque no supiste entender a mi corazón,_

_lo que había en él,_

_porque no tuviste el valor_

_de ver quien soy"_

Ella es ella,y se cansó hace días de esperar por Colin,el no quiso descubrir qien es en verdad,simplemente no la escucha nunca.El ruido le despierta.

-Nena,que...

-Me voy,es una lástima,pero adiós,esto es definitivo,no esperes despedida¿sí?-dice con un tono sarcástico Ginny.Estoy harta de mentiras,sé lo de Lavender Brown,y lo

de tantas otras.

-Pero,Gin...yo te amo.Habla,yo te escucho.¿Qué maravilloso vestido quieres¿Es de Versace,Vitorio & Luchino¿Qué capricho puede hacer que mi niña me abandone?

-Ah,ahora que me voy sí,que bonito.Sabes muy bien que te amé,te veneré,pero eso acaba ya,fuera de aquí.Oh,qué demonios,me marcho yo sola,cabrón.

_"Porque no escuchas lo que está tan cerca de tí,_

_solo el ruido de afuera,_

_y yo,estoy a un lado,_

_desaparezco para tí"_

Se cansa ahora,está dispuesta a algo más humano,a encontrar refugio en brazos de otro,el refugio que Creevey no le brinda.Una traviesa lágrima traicionera se escapa y

rueda por su mejilla.Sí,llora,pero no niega que si pasa esto es porque ella lo merece.Si hubiera hecho caso a Ron y Harry,sabía que Creevey no era de fiar.

-Estúpida,estúpida cabeza locsa mía-exclama,riendo sarcásticamente-y pensar que formaríamos una família,tendríamos hijos y estudiarian y todo eso,ha¿qué pudo dar

lugar a pensar eso?Mi maldita estupidez,solo eso.

-Pero nena,no me hagas esto,no te precipites,aún puedo cambiar.

-Tú eres un puto mortífago declarado.Esa gente no puede cambiar.Tu Lord los mata si no le obedecen.Draco Malfoy pudo solamente porque su padre anda metido en la

cárcel de Azkaban,Voldemort ha perdido poder y además Draco vive protegido por aurores y por el mismo Dumbledore.Seguro que la que me tiene de quemada ya pasó

por él antes.¿Sabes?Yo nunca te engañaría,por eso es que me voy,para estar con otra,para que no me veas como una puta.

_"No voy a llorar y decir,_

_que no merezco esto,_

_porque,es probable que,_

_lo merezco pero no lo quiero"_

_"Por eso me voy,que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí y me voy,_

_que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí..."_

-Yo que pensé eras mi vida,lo bueno que tenía,pero,no,es demasiado cruel vivir así,hay algo bueno ahí afuera para mí-murmura,más para ella que nada-ha,ya ves,piensas

tenerlo todo,y entonces,de repente,pum,se desmorona,a la mierda,tu puto marido es un mortífago,un hijo de puta traicionero,un cerdo que te engaña con tu mejor amiga,

una auror amargada,otra zorrita guarra sin solución-dice destilando acidez,furiosa,iracunda,mirandole con cara de perro-Hijo de puta-exclama efadada la chica pelirroja.

_"Porque sé que me espera algo mejor,_

_alguien que sepa darme amor,_

_de ese que endulza la sal_

_y hace que,salga el sol_"

-Qué irónico¿sabes,nena?-replica Colin,sacando el tabaco,encendiéndolo dándole una calada profunda-tú que me has jurado una vez no irte jamás,ahora me haces dejar

que camines libre.Pero no,sabes que yo no te dejaré ir,aún te amo y puedo morir por tí.Es seguro que no me creerás,pero es verdad,que lo sepas.No te dejaré ir.No.No.

-Oye,Creevey,no me detengas,no tienes derecho en mí para nada-enfatiza el nada-No soy tu ñeca pepona¿ok?Ciaoooo,dolce vitta,allá voy.

_"Yo que pensé,nunca me íria de tí,_

_que es amor,del bueno,_

_de toda la vida pero,hoy comprendí_

_que no hay suficiente para los dos"_

"Las cartas están echadas,no intentes detenerme,porque hoy,me voy"

_"No voy a llorar y decir,_

_que no merezco esto,_

_porque,es probable que,_

_lo merezco pero no lo quiero"_

_"Por eso me voy,que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí y me voy,_

_que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí..."_

-Bueno,haz lo que quieras.Vete,pero hazlo ya y no vuelvas.

_"Y me voy,que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí y me voy,_

_que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí..."_

_"Me voy,que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí y me voy,_

_que lástima pero adiós,_

_me despido de tí..."_

-Bagul locomotor-susurra Ginny,apesadumbrada,algo triste-Adiós Colin-luego una ágrima,otra,y comienza a llorar-Para siempre,recuerda siempre quien soy,porque esto no

acaba aún.Para nada-ahora sonríe-esto,acaba de comenzar.

Colin queda ahí,anonadado,estúpido,impòtente,viendo como su nena se va.Pero esta vez para,no volverá.

-Adiós.

-Me voy.

Ginny sale por la puerta,con el equipaje flotando detrás,cerrando de un portazo.Choca con alguien.

-Ginny¿estás bien¿dónde vas?

-A empezar mi nueva vida.

-¿Con quien?

-Desde hace meses,pienso...

-¿Qué piensas,Gin?

-Pienso...en tí.Hasta Luego,nos veremos en dondeacordamos hace un mes.Oye,tengo prisa,me marcho.No le digas

a Colin dónde voy.Quiero olvidarme del todo de él.

-Ok.Llego a mi casa y en lo que me preparo,salgo.Nos veremos.

-¿Al tiro?

-Al tiro,Gin.

Irremediablemente,sin vuelta atrás,sale del portal,y él ve su melena ondear al gélido viento de la fría mañana en Tallin.

_"Y... me voy"_

Notas:Yesss...seacabó)Hastaunassemanas,ep,talveznoactualicemuyseguidohastaseptiembre,mevoydvacaciones.Bueno...¿quelesparecio?

Dejenreviews,plissss.Esmiprimerficlargo,metiranmaslosONESHOT,perona...

Dedicatorias:Paragoodnigtmoon,gaby,angye,ange,"javi"...paraˆfany...paratodoslosq'soportanmisbolladurasyq'meayudanallevarmisparanoiasalPC.

Esteficesparaellos:Moony,Prongs,Gaby,Ange,Angye,Rocio,"Javi",Fany,ysobretodo...yes,paraItziarchu,ayvaminewcreation,aversisubesInuyasha&thearbolsagrado...xDBesos...


End file.
